This Gift I Give to You: Summoning the Ghost
by The Poly Lama
Summary: My name's Jace. My girlfriend recently had to kill her own brother. Granted, he was a demonic megalomaniac, obsessed with her and with ruling world, but still. The point is, she mourns him. It pains me to see her hurt. What if, there is a non-demonic version of him, from another AU I can find and bring back to her, should I? Would you? *Warnings: Smut, Gay/Bi/Poly, Language, etc.!*
1. Introduction

What Would I Give for Love?

Jace Herondale couldn't sleep again. He hadn't been able to sleep very much lately at all. Sebastian's last words to Clary kept echoing through his mind. '_If there_ are_ other worlds, then maybe there is one where I was a good brother and a good son.'_ He had said. Oh how Jace wished Clary could have had that, a _real brother_. Not some demonic monster bent on razing the world to the ground. If there was one thing that Jace wished he could give his beloved Clary, it was that. For just a moment it had seemed like, _maybe_ Jonathan would _survive_ the heavenly fire. For just one moment he was, _the boy he should have been_. And _that_ had only succeeded in making his death _even harder_ on Clary and her mother.

Jace had hoped things would be better after Clary had the chance to scatter Jonathan's ashes, and really, she seemed to be handling it okay. It was _he himself_ who was having the _most _trouble. He would toss and turn at night, hearing Jonathan's words over and over again.

'_If there are other worlds,'_

'_Maybe, I was a _good _brother.' _

_'If there are other worlds,'_

_ 'If there are other worlds,'_

_ 'If there are other worlds,'_

_But wait! There are other worlds!_ Jace bolted out of bed at the realization. The inter-dimensional apartment Jonathan had used of Valentine's was proof enough that there really are alternate dimensions. _Surely, in some other dimensions, there must be alternate versions of us?_ He thought. _And if that's true, then maybe I can find a dimension where Jonathan really was a good brother to Clary, and not tainted by demon's blood. Maybe there is a way that I can give Clary her brother back. Maybe I can find a way to take this loss from her. But even if I can, do I want to? And what might it cost me if I do? Should I do this?_ He wondered. _Should I try to find a way to bring back Jonathan, the real Jonathan? And what if I get her hopes up, only to find out it can't possibly be done? No, I'd have to keep it a complete secret from her until I had accomplished the impossible. So, do I try it? What do I do? _

What should Jace do? What would _you_ do? What lengths should a person go to for love?


	2. How do I Love Thee

How do I Love Thee

"Whatcha readin' Gorgeous?" Jace Herondale asked, as he sat down with Clarissa Fairchild. His Clary, the girl he had worked so hard to win.

"Just one of my Manga, what are we doing today?" She set her book down and leaned up to kiss him, even with both of them sitting down she still had to crane her neck like a giraffe to reach him. _The drawbacks of being short_ she would say.

"Actually, beautiful, I have to go and run an errand for Maryse. But I asked Iz what she was up to today and she said not much, so I'm sure she'd love to train with you, if you wanted to do that." He told her, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, okay. I could use a bit of training actually." She smiled.

"You could use _a lot_ of training if you want to get technical." Jace smirked playfully.

"Hey now! I'm not_ that_ bad!" She swatted him, feigning offense.

"No, you're right. You're only a _decade_ or so behind the rest of us, so how bad could you be?" He grinned.

"Yeah, well, what I lack in _training_, I make up for with_ runes_, smart ass!" She said, pouting over his teasing.

"Those will be famous last words, the next time a demon knocks your stele out of your hand!" Jace chided.

"Oh yeah, well, hmph!" She grumped, sticking her tongue out, knowing Jace was right. Although, his encouraging her to train actually had very little to do with the act of training and a whole lot more to do with keeping her pre-occupied while he talked to Magnus, which was to be the real 'errand' on the agenda for the day. He wanted to find out all that Magnus knew about inter-dimensional travel. If he was even going to _consider_ looking for other Jonathans, he needed to find out how to do it.

* * *

><p>Jace waited a moment before knocking again. Isabelle had said that Magnus and Alec would be home, so he couldn't understand why they wouldn't be answering. It was the middle of the day, where could they be? Then, just as he had raised his fist to knock again, the door opened, and there stood his Parabatai wearing only a <em>very skimpy<em> towel.

"Jace!?" Alec exclaimed. "I thought you were our Chinese food! We ordered from the Jade Wolf like an hour and a half ago." He said, slightly flushing.

"Wait a second, you ordered from the Jade Wolf and you were answering the door _dressed like that_? Planning on having a threesome with a werewolf were you? I didn't know you and Magnus had gotten that kinky!" Jace smirked.

"Har, har. No, a _werewolf _would just think I jumped out of the shower to grab the door, whereas, I know _you_ well enough to know you would assume otherwise." Alec said, ushering Jace into the apartment.

"Yeah, well judging by the towel and the fact you are also covered in glitter, and since I know it's not time for Mardi Gras, I'm going to have to assume you've been playing Spank the Warlock." Jace grinned smugly.

"Jace! Did you come here for any reason other than to torment me?" Alec said pleading for Jace to cease and desist.

"Perhaps, but I actually came here to see Magnus, not you." Jace said, looking around the apartment. "So where is he?"

"He's indisposed, Jace. Couldn't you come back later, _please_?" Alec begged.

"Hmm, tempting but, nope. I'd rather see what_ you've _got hidden behind door number _three_!" Jace exclaimed as he pushed the door open to the bedroom which Alec was obviously trying to steer him away from. And there, entirely in the buff, was Magnus. Handcuffed _and_ leg ironed to the bed, lying (thankfully for Jace's sake) _face down_.

"Oh, so when you said indisposed, what you meant was 'I'm sorry, Magnus is a little tied up right now.'" He said it his best impersonation of a secretarial voice. "Well, why didn't you say so? I'll go read a book in the living room, while you two finish playing 'Magy Wagy's been a bad, bad boy.' And if you're Chinese food comes, I promise not to eat it all and I'll even tip the werewolf, okay? Great! Thanks Alec." Jace said sweetly.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, while Jace was in the middle of devouring a Mu Shu Pork pancake, Magnus, fully dressed in a dark blue robe with gold chains and a pink streak in his hair, emerged from the bedroom, with a flushed looking Alec hot on his tail.<p>

"This had better be important, Herondale. I'm missing my Days of Our Lives episode to hear what you want, so make it snappy!" Magnus said, and actually snapped his fingers when he said snappy.

"Okay, but Clary can't hear _from_ _either of you_ that I was here, or anything that we talk about. Do I have your word boys?" Jace asked, looking from one to the other. "In fact, it would be best if you don't tell_ anyone_ about this meeting, please." Jace sighed.

"Fine, but only because you are Alec's Parabatai and this had better not be anything that will hurt her. I'm rather fond of our little carrot top, you know."

"Well, that's part of what I want to find out is whether my idea would be more helpful or hurtful to Clary, before I decide to go through with it, and that's if it's even possible in the first place, but I'm getting ahead of myself here, because I haven't even told you what my idea is yet." Jace spurted out all in a rush.

"Okay, so you want advice, and then possibly help with some crazy, hair brained scheme of yours, all for the love of a woman. Where have I heard this before?" Magnus sighed, knowingly. "Okay, hit me whitcha best shot. This oughta be entertaining at least." He smirked.

Jace sighed. "Okay, I want to know if it's possible to travel to another dimension, meet an alternate version of someone from this dimension and bring them back to replace that person who died, would that work?" He said, holding his breath.

"_What?"_ Both Magnus and Alec exclaimed. "Okay, first off, while it might be possible, emphases on the word might, there are so many ways something like that could go wrong, I don't even wanna _think_ of all of the potential fallout and what that would even look like in a situation like this…" Magnus began

"Second of all, who the heck are you planning on resurrecting here, and what does it have to do with Clary?" Alec finished, his voice becoming a slightly high pitched squeal.

"Jonathan. So, it_ is_ possible?" Jace announced, as if he were merely telling them it had rained on his way over.

"Jonathan!?" They both yelped in unison.

"Why in Raziel's name would you want to bring back our enemy, Ja_ce_?" Alec yelled.

"Ahh, I get it." Magnus sighed. "Alec, he doesn't want to bring back Sebastian, the murdering psychopath. He wants to find a version of Jonathan that Valentine never experimented on, who isn't tainted by demon's blood, so that Clary can have a _real_ brother, isn't that right, Jace?" He stated with a cocky grin. Jace nodded meekly in agreement, expecting to be told flat out that there was no way in hell Magnus would ever consider helping with something like this. Instead, what he heard next was music to his ears. "I'll do it." Magnus smirked. To which, Jace's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Alec practically fainted.

"You _will_?" They both asked, in utter amazement.

"Yep, I will. With a few stipulations met, of course."


	3. Let me Count the Ways

Let me Count the Ways

"First requirement, you work on this with only myself and anyone I enlist to help us. If by some miracle, we are actually able to pull it off, I want _all_ the credit for this, okay? To my knowledge, nothing of this magnitude has ever been accomplished before. Second, I will be expecting you to do all of the legwork. The spells we will need to perform will require many ingredients. If I send you out for something, you will bring it back quickly and efficiently with no lollygagging. And third, _if _I am able to send you on your dimension hopping quest, you _will not_ bring back just any old Jonathan you find. It must be one who has no living family in his life or any good friends who will miss him. I won't have you destroying anyone else's happiness for Clarissa's, understood?" Magnus asked, with blue fire and determination in his eyes.

"Of course, Magnus, I have no problem meeting those terms." Jace exhaled, relieved that Magnus was asking so little of him.

"Alright, well then, there remains only my one last condition." Magnus smiled, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I should have known. I'm sensing you saved the best for last. Out with it." Jace sighed.

"It's only the matter of my payment." Magnus beamed.

"Alright, name your price. In taking the Herondale name, it seems I've inherited a small fortune. So, tell me how much?" Jace asked, relieved he was getting off so easily.

"Silly boy, I didn't ask for a _monetary _form of payment. If fact I was thinking of something much more personal." Magnus grinned deviously. "A simple threesome with Alec and I should suffice." He said nonchalantly.

"_What!?_" Both Alec and Jace exclaimed in unison, with Alec flushing beet red. "Magnus! Don't you think you should have spoken to _me_ about this first?" Alec blustered.

"Oh, are you telling me you would have _objected_?" Magnus laughed.

"I, er, that is completely beside the point!" Alec frowned.

"No, I get his point, Alec. I'm asking Magnus to do something completely outlandish, impossible and probably illegal, so in return, he's asking the same of me." Jace smirked.

"Oh alright then, well… Hey! Wait a minute! Jace are you saying a _threesome_ is outlandish, impossible and probably illegal?" Alec asked "Because I don't see how…"

"Oh Alec, you needn't always take things so personally! It's outlandish because it's a threesome, it's impossible because I'm straight, and it's bordering on illegal because you are my Parabatai. Not to mention that fact that Clary would kill me." Jace sighed. "But I suppose, if those are his terms, I'm just going to have to find a way to make it work. Do you suppose if I was upfront and asked her about it, maybe making up some story about how Magnus asked me to participate as an early birthday present for Alec or something; do you think she'd _still _kill me?" Jace pondered.

"Well, I guess there is only one way to find out." Magnus said, holding out a phone for Jace to take.

* * *

><p>"I'm meeting her in the park in fifteen minutes. If I don't come back, I guess you'll know what happened." Jace told Alec and Magnus as he zipped his coat and tied his scarf, covering the runes at his neck.<p>

"Yes, it will mean Clary has killed you and chopped you up into tiny little pieces." Alec said, still miffed at Magnus for making Jace jump through such hoops.

"She's not going to kill him, Alec. She might maim him if he doesn't phrase it delicately enough to avoid offending her sensibilities, but she can't kill him. He's asking permission, death isn't the punishment for asking permission. Death would be the punishment if he went ahead and did it and told her about it afterward." Magnus smirked.

"Yes well, wish me luck anyways." Jace said, slamming the door and heading out to meet Clary.

* * *

><p>She looked beautiful standing there under the budding, yet still barren trees. The spring breeze gently whipping her blazing curls about her shoulders. Jace gazed at Clary in secrecy for a few moments before announcing his presence with a cough.<p>

"There you are!" She exclaimed. "I was wondering how long it would take you." She ran into his arms and their lips collided. He kissed her with a passion that had always been unique to them. Most couples kiss as if they are going to wake up the next day, happy and in love. When Jace kissed Clary, there was always an urgency that propelled him. As if, each kiss could be their last. Maybe it was because of everything they had been through together. How many times they had nearly been torn apart. This kiss also had the faintest hint of apology in it because Jace knew that he was about to ask her for something that would probably upset her. And he knew he couldn't tell her why, which was even worse.

He hated lying to Clary about what he was planning. The only way he would be able to keep up this charade was by picturing her face, the way she would look when he presented her with Jonathan. He hoped he was right, that having her brother back would heal what had been broken inside of her. Even though Sebastian had been a monster, it had been one thing for Clary to accept that he needed to die, it was another thing to hold the sword that slayed him. The guilt had been eating her alive and she was a different creature these days, a shell of her former self, not nearly as vibrant or vivid anymore. _That's what he wanted to give back to her_. It wasn't just Jonathan. It was about giving her back that fire inside of her. _That_ was his wish.

And so, he needed to do this, even if it had the potential to break her heart. "Clary, sit down with me? I have to ask you something." He said, as gently as he could without alarming her. "It's about an idea of Magnus's that I want to get your opinion on." He prefaced, sitting down on the park bench and gently tugging her into his lap.

"Okay, I'm listening. And you're acting as if this is something I'm not going to like, so what's up?" She asked, intuitive as usual where Jace was concerned. She could read her boyfriend like a book.

"Yeah, um, I'm just gonna say it, cuz there's really no way to sugar coat this. I guess, Magnus and Alec talked so much about all of Magnus's past relationships that Magnus eventually got fed up and decided to throw Alec's old crush on me in his face. And he got Alec to admit that he apparently still harbors those feelings. So Magnus, being the selfless, giving warlock that he is, took it upon himself to inquire whether or not I'd ever consider joining them for a threesome." He paused, watching Clary to gauge her reaction.

"And what did you tell him?" was all that she said, her face totally unreadable.

"I said that I was in a serious relationship and that it's not something I'd ever enter into lightly without discussing it with you. So I wanted to let you know about the conversation we had had and get your take on it." He said, rubbing her hand reassuringly.

"I see. Well, do you suppose I'd be able to watch?" She asked quietly, much to Jace's astonishment.

"Oh, um, wow, I don't know… I definitely don't see _Magnus_ having a problem with that. It would probably depend on _Alec,_ he's a lot less _showy _than Magnus is. Are you saying that, if neither of them minded you being there, that you'd allow it?" He asked, surprised she hasn't completely shot it down.

"Well yeah, Jace, I mean, you're just as entitled to experiment as the next person, of course and, well, this is New York. So I mean, I'm not_ that_ surprised." She smiles.

"You're not? I mean, if I was to, um participate in something like that with them, it wouldn't be in the interest of _my own _experimentation, or anything like _that_. No, I would be doing it as a favor to _Alec_, so that he can get it out of his system or whatever and focus on his relationship with Magnus. I'm not _interested in it personally,_ Clary." Jace stumbled, suddenly insecure about the situation.

"Oh alright, well you might have to _find a way_ to get yourself _at least a_ _little bit_ interested, for it to _actually work_, if you catch my meaning. After all, I doubt they'd be inviting you into their bedroom if they thought you'd just stand there flaccid, looking uncomfortable the whole time, Jace." Clary pointed out, happy to watch him squirm over the idea.

"But I'm not _into_ that sort of thing. What am I supposed to do, pretend it's you or something?" He asked, seriously seeking advice.

"Well, as a last resort, maybe, but let me ask you, Jace. Have you ever even kissed another guy before?" She questioned.

"Nope, never." Jace shook his head.

"Have you ever done _anything_ with another guy?" Clary pried.

"_No_! Okay, _I haven't_. Clary what are you trying to say here?" Jace sighed.

"Jace, please don't take this the wrong way, but you can't possibly _be sure_ that don't like something, if you've _never even tried it._ Maybe, for your own sake, instead of going into this with the mentality that you are just 'doing a favor for Alec', you should go into it with an open mind. You never know, Jace, you might find out, it ends up being more fun that you would have guessed." She grinned waggling her eyebrows at him. Jace laughed and shoved her playfully.

"So, you want me tell them_ yes_? And you want me to ask if you can _watch_. And you want me to _take it seriously_? Man, this did_ not _go the way I was expecting at all." Jace said, shaking his head in shock.

"Yes, well, I hope if any of our lesbian friends ever ask you to loan me out, you'll take my generosity in this matter into consideration." She laughs, batty her eyelashes innocently at him.

"Yeah, but considering we only have two and they've been banished to Wrangel Island, I don't foresee that happening anytime soon. And besides, I think they'd be more likely to ask Isabelle than you, sorry." He smirked.

"Jace Herondale! Are you saying lesbians don't find me attractive!?" She exclaimed, playing at being offended.

"That's not what I meant, silly. It's just that with Simon going off to Shadowhunter Academy, she's bound to be lonely. It's like in those lesbian porno's. The girl's boyfriend goes away and her friends come over to comfort her and they sleep over, and one thing leads to another. See now, _that's_ hot. Hey! Maybe I can just pretend Alec and Magnus are _lesbians_!" Jace laughs and Clary starts swatting at his playfully pretending to be upset. "Okay, okay, I give! I'll take it seriously, sheesh!" He smiles, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that didn't go anything like how I thought it would go. <em>Jace thought to himself while heading back to Magnus's after seeing Clary. _Now I have no excuse not to do this. And she even expects me to do it! _He kicked at some rocks in his path, trying to come up with a reason to avoid going back to Magnus's but finding none.

When he pushed the buzzer and was invited back in, it took all his willpower not to bolt.

"Let me guess" Magnus said. "Judging by the way you look, I'd say it went awful and she hates you now?" He sighed.

"Even _worse_! She took it really well and she wants me to do it." Jace grumbled.

"Then why do you like someone just killed your puppy?" Alec asked, coming over to sit with Jace, a concerned expression on his face.

"Forgive me for not being more enthusiastic, but it hasn't exactly been my life's dream to have sex with two men, even such fine specimens as you two. She says 'you'll never know if you don't try it'. I mean, what is this, some after school special?" He sighs.

"Here, I'm going to have Magnus make us some hot chocolate and we're going to sit down and talk about this. You can ask me any questions you have and I'll do my best to answer them. If after we've talked, you still don't feel comfortable, we won't go through with it. Okay, Jace?" Alec smiled, reassuringly.

"Sure, whatever, it'd be nice to know what I'm getting myself into. But going through with it isn't an _option_. I'm doing this to bring back Jonathan. I'm doing it for Clary, because I love her. Wouldn't you do the same, for the person you love?" Jace whispers.

"You're right Jace. If it were Magnus suffering from grief, I'd go to hell and back to help him. And I can say that, because I've been to hell. But I assure you, this won't be nearly as bad as all that, okay? Now go relax on the couch and I'll bring your hot chocolate when it's ready." Alec said, rubbing Jace's back to comfort him. "Make yourself at home while you wait." He smiled, heading off toward the kitchen.


	4. Enough to Experiment

**(Not sure what to call a Jace/Alec/Magnus ship, so I'm just gonna go with Jalegnus, lol! I wouldn't normally ship it but… sorry Jace; ****this is what happens to Shadowhunters who keep asking huge favors of sparkly warlocks, hehe!)**

***And yeah, I'm just gonna put a Slash/Smut warning on this one just to be on the safe side, lol! Enjoy!***

Enough to Experiment 

"Would you like me to put on some music, Jace?" Alec asked, sincerely wanting to know.

"Ooh, yeah, how about some Barry White? You know, cuz this isn't awkward enough already, Alec." Jace couldn't help being a bit snarky. Maybe he had warmed up to the concept that this was actually happening. But, truth be told, he was nervous as heck about it. It had never even crossed his mind that he'd ever do something like this, so he still wasn't exactly mentally prepared.

"Jace, relax. Remember what I said, okay? Keep an open mind Babe." Clary said, sipping her second glass of wine. The boys had agreed to have her there; provided she would not talk at all once things got heated and agreed to watch from a distance.

"Yeah, _I am_. Just wait till I finish these shots and then I'll be _totally_ relaxed." Jace grumbled, downing his fourth shot of tequila.

"Hey, _easy there_, speedy! You get yourself too liquored and you won't even be able to get it up." Magnus said, taking away the tequila. "And we can't have that, now can we?" Magnus added, tapping Jace on the nose playfully.

"Fine, fine. Let's get this damned show on the road then, okay? It's the freakin' anticipation that's killing me here." Jace sighed.

"Okay, Jace, you trust me, right?" Alec asked, holding his hands out for Jace's

"Alec, you're my Parabatai, of course I trust you. _I trust you with my life_." Jace said, reluctantly taking his hands.

"Okay, then trust me when I promise you, Jace, that you are going to_ enjoy this_." Alec smiled, pulling Jace gently toward the bedroom. Magnus followed close behind, smirking at Alec. Clary didn't follow right away, she waved and proceeded to pour herself another drink first, mouthing the words _play nice!_

Alec continued pulling Jace along until they reached the oversize bed. He sat down and pulled Jace down to sit beside him. "What are you the most nervous about, honestly?" He asked in a gentle whisper.

"You really want the truth? Because, it's embarrassing, really." Jace pouted. Alec nodded. "I'm actually afraid I _will _enjoy this. Honestly, the idea of it gets me aroused, and that just makes me feel emasculated. I'm sorry, I know that's probably not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. The idea that I might like this _even a little bit_, freaks me out." Jace replied, unable to meet Alec's eyes.

"Mind if I address that one, love?" Magnus asked Alec.

"No, go right ahead. You're better equipped for this anyway." Alec grinned.

"Once, when I was young, I felt the same way you do, Jace. I struggled, coming to terms with my own bisexuality. _Not _that I'm implying you _are _bisexual, but it is _possible_ that you could be and after today, you will know this for sure, one way or the other. Anyway, I had a terrible time with it. I felt like less of a man for being attracted to men. I felt, there must be something wrong with me. But the fact of the matter is that there doesn't have to be anything wrong with you to be bi. The heart can't always help what it feels and some people are naturally drawn to the same sex, either instead of or as well as the opposite sex and it's not something we should judge ourselves over.

"Sure, it's true that the Christian bible speaks against same sex relations, but the same section of the Bible that addresses that topic also tell us that it's wrong to wear cotton-polyester blends. We have to remember that those rules were written a long time ago for a misbehaving people. If the God of the Israelites hadn't been strict with them, they would have eventually forsaken him completely because they were so very rebellious. And yet, even into modern times, we tend to judge ourselves by that same yard stick.

"However, that very same Christian Bible tells us about a savior who loved everyone, even those whom it was wholly inappropriate to love. The fact remains that the heart can't help what the heart feels. Sometimes we feel things for a reason. It's not kind to judge ourselves harshly for something that we simply can't help feeling. Sometimes, it is far more dangerous to _suppress _those feelings than to _embrace _them. Does that make sense?" Magnus asked gently. Jace had to admit, he was moved by the speech. It was nice to know that someone understood how he was feeling.

"It does make sense. Magnus. You are saying it's okay to be both? I mean, you like women as well as men, right? Did liking men ever negatively affect your relationships with women?" Jace asked out of genuine curiosity.

"No, in fact often times, it has had a positive effect. Which, I'm sure would be the case in your own relationship if it came down to it. Otherwise, I doubt Clarissa would have asked to be here, if she wasn't intrigued by the idea. And I think you know I'm right." He smiled. Jace cast a glance at Clary, who has since pulled up a chair and parked it near the door to the room. She nodded in affirmation of what Magnus was saying and all at once, Jace found that his worries began to carry less weight.

"You are right, Magnus. I must admit I've been acting like a baby about this whole thing and I'm sorry. Let's just start things off slowly and see how it goes, okay? Worst case scenario, this doesn't really do it for me. Best case, who knows, maybe I'll get in touch with a part of myself I never even knew existed." Jace said, looking from Magnus back to Alec, who smiled tentatively and brushed a strand of hair out of Jace's eyes.

"See, I knew you could handle this." Alec smiled and then asked the question that had to come eventually. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I actually think I am." Jace was surprised by how easy this all seemed now.

"Okay, are you sure?" Asked Alec, running his hand up Jace's thigh.

"Yes, Alec, I'm sure." Jace decided then to do something a bit bold himself. he leaned in close to Alec and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry." He sigh. "I know that you always had feelings for me and I sort of blew it off and tried to brush it aside and that wasn't right. I should have addressed it. If only for your sake, I should have at least entertained the idea on some level."Jace kissed Alec once again, surprised by how good it felt.

"Oh Jace, don't worry. It never could have been anything serious because of the Law, we both know that." Alec smiled before deepening the kiss.

"Mmmn. You taste nice. Like chocolate and peppermint, Alec. It would have been one thing to step back from it because of the Law, but you and I both know it had nothing to do with that and everything to do with my own insecurities. I owed you better. You _deserved _better, Alec." Jace sighed, trying not to get emotional. His confession had been long overdue.

"Jace, I appreciate your honesty. Now shut up and kiss me." Alec smirked. So Jace slid over to sit as close to him as was physically possible. Alec reciprocated, tangling his fingers in golden hair, rubbing Jace's back with his other hand, holding him close. Magnus sat further away on the bed, content with letting them have their moment. Jace couldn't believe how good it felt to be kissing Alec. He never would have thought there'd be enjoyment for him in kissing another man, but_ wow_za! It was passionate and intense, yet gentle and soft. Magnus must have been a good teacher, because Alec definitely knew how to kiss!

"Come, lay back and get comfortable." Magnus encouraged, resting his hand on Alec's shoulder. The two Parabatai fell back on the bed in a tangle of limbs as the passion intensified. Pretty soon, Magnus cleared his throat to let them know they were getting carried away. Alec broke the kiss, reluctantly and turned to Magnus.

"Aww, were you feeling left out Baby?" Alec soothed. "Don't be. I could never forget about you." He reassured his bright eyed warlock.

"Yes and thank you for sharing, Magnus" Jace grinned, referring to Alec.

"Mmmhmmn." Magnus mumbled. "And what do_ I get_ for my troubles?" He pouted coyly.

"Ugh, come here, you!" I say, pulling him into the fray. "You're _not_ being excluded, don't worry." Jace smirked, looking into Magnus's quite gorgeous cat eyes. Magnus's pressed his glossy lips to Jace's, who surprised himself with how much he was enjoying _yet another_ same sex kiss. He glanced over to where Clary was perched with a big goofy smirk on her face and an _'I told you so' _shining in her eyes and chuckle inwardly because she was absolutely right.

"How are you doing?" Alec asked, with concern written on his face. "You'll let us know if anything gets to be too much?"

"At this point, I don't think we're in any danger of that happening."Jace glanced pointedly down so they both take notice of his increasingly obvious erection.

"_Well_ _hello there_!" Magnus grinned, kissing him once again, with more force and intensity. Jace couldn't believe how _aroused_ he was getting and felt a flush of heat creeping up his cheeks as his breathing became heavier. Magnus was straddling him and kissing a path down his neck and bare chest. "Would you like some help with that?" He asked, tentatively resting a hand over the bulge in Jace's pants.

"Mmmhmm. Yes _please._" Jace gulped, with barely contained desire written all over his face. Magnus slid lower to relieve him of the last of his clothing. Alec came over and started kissing him again as simultaneously, Magnus began his ministrations. "Uhhn, by the Angel, _that feels good_!" Jace sighed, reveling in the feel of it.

"Look into my eyes Jace. I want to see your reactions." Alec said. "Don't try to hide it or suppress how you feel, okay? It's alright to love the way it feels Jace. I want you to respond with what comes naturally. It's okay Jace, this is okay."

_Fuck, seriously! Okay, Alec, but be careful what you wish for. _"It's not okay,it is better than okay. Alec, it feels _so good_, I can't, it's just too good _oh wow,_ it's too much it's just…kiss me Alec, I need you to _kiss me!_" He groaned, bringing his lips to Alec's with an urgency of desperation, while Magnus continued to pleasure him until he could hardly contain it anymore. Of course, Alec just told him not to contain it, so maybe it was time to stop trying. "What comes next? I think I need more. Can we take the next step soon?" Jace pleaded, turning into a moaning mess at the hands of these men.

"Of course, Baby. How would you like that to play out?" Alec crooned, running his fingers through Jace's hair.

"First, I think both of you are wearing _far too many clothes_." Said Jace, taking off Alec's shirt. Magnus stopped to take Alec's pants off and then Alec and Jace helped Magnus out of his clothes. Soon they were naked and Jace thought it was incredibly hot to see them like this. He really was taking Clary's advice and approaching this with an open mind and it was proving to be a lot of fun so far. Although he _was_ a little nervous of what was yet to come.

Alec was lying beside Jace, kissing him gently and Magnus was off having a drink of water.

"Jace, you know nothing will happen unless you want it to, okay? I promise every single part of this will be on your say so only." Alec smiled between kisses.

"I know, and trust me, _I want it_. I'm just nervous. For the first time in my life I'm not an expert on something and it's kinda left me feeling a bit out of my element here. You might have to coach me Alec." Jace smiled shyly.

"No problem, Hunny. First things first, what do you feel like doing right now?" Alec asked tenderly.

"I want to see what you taste like, Alec. And I don't just mean your kisses. Can I do that?" Jace asked timidly.

"If that's what you want, of course you can." Alec smirked. "What am I gonna _say no_ to that? I don't _think so_!" He laughed.

"Good point." Jace grinned. "Okay, Magnus, will you help me out with this part, since you know what he likes, please?"He asked, lowering himself down on the bed, his gaze never leaving Alec.

"Yep, can do!" Magnus chuckled and so with his help, Jace had Alec moaning in pleasure.

"Magnus, was the tea that we had earlier made from your _secret recipe_?" Alec asked, breathlessly.

"You bet Honey!" The warlock smiled at him.

"Okay, Jace, _don't hold back_. There was a magical herb in our tea, so if you make me cum, I'll just be hard again for you right away anyway." He said moaning. So Jace increased the tempo and soon enough, Alec was screaming his name in orgasm, which he had admit was absolutely erotic. And it tasted just as yummy as his wonderful kisses, too.

"Magnus, I should thank you for the lesson, may I please reward you for your help?" Jace asked, turning up the volume with his bedroom eyes and pouty lips.

"You may indeed. It seems you are a_ very _good student." Magnus groaned as Jace begin attending to his needs, giving Alec time out for a water break.

"Yes, well you are an _exceptional teacher, Mr. Bane_." He mumbled around a rather large mouthful of Magnus.

"Isn't he though?" Alec said coming back over to the bed and grinning as he watched Jace please Magnus. "He taught _me_ everything I know about sex." Alec smiled lovingly at Magnus, who smiled back until Jace distracted him again, making his eyes roll back in his head and his back arch up off of the bed as he grasped at the sheets. _I must be really good at this. _Jace thought._ Although it could just be beginner's luck, I suppose._

Things continued escalating and before long, Jace learned that Magnus tasted like pineapple and was really, _really _loud.

"Okay, I think it's time we move things along now, don't _you_ Jace? Magnus asked after only a few minutes of rest.

"Indeed. What do you have in mind?" Jace smirked.

"Well, Alec hasn't had the opportunity to _taste you yet_, so I was thinking maybe while _he_ does _that_, _I _can focus on _prepping you for the main event_?" Magnus grinned sexily.

"Aww, and here I thought you'd never ask." Jace laughed. "Yeah, I think we've waited long enough." he smiled. Alec wasted no time getting down on his knees in front of Jace, which is something he had wanted to do for a _very_ long time. Meanwhile, Magnus whispered to Jace about what was going to happen. He was very gentle in getting Jace stretched and ready for the next step. The process of which, hurt a lot less than Jace thought it would.

"And I promised Alec first dibs for this part, if that's okay?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, I assumed he'd want that." Jace chuckled. Alec moved in behind Jace. At that point, Jace instinctively look over at Clary, silently giving her a last chance to object. She nodded and smiled encouragingly, so he gave Alec the go ahead. "_Uhhn!_" Jace exclaimed in surprise at the sensation of Alec slipping in. It was quite a bit different than he expected, though in many ways _better_. Jace relaxed, enjoying the gentle rhythm with which his Parabatai claimed yet another of his 'firsts' today.

"Ohh _Alec_!" He cried out. "It feels _so_ _good_!"

Magnus took the opportunity to wrap his mouth around his length while Alec began to push in deeper and harder. "Yeah Jace, that's it. Wow,_ so tight_!" Alec groaned.

"You can be harder if you want, I don't mind." Jace smiled at Alec which seemed to be the incentive he needed. He began pounding in hard, while Magnus's mouth helped to send Jace over the edge and soon, he and Alec both reach their peaks at the _exact_ same time, almost as if they had somehow choreographed it.

"_Oh, Alec! Magnus, oh!"_ Jace yelled as he climaxed.

"Yes _Jace, oh yes!_" Alec screamed and they both collapsed, totally spent and laid together basking in the afterglow.

It was only a few brief moments after that when Magnus begins kissing Jace and whispered in his ear. "_My turn." _He said softly. "You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" He chuckled. "Oh Baby, the night is far from over. In fact, really it's just beginning." He smiled and then slid in behind Jace, picking up right where Alec left off. Jace's eyes went wide with surprise and pain because Magnus was a lot bigger than Alec.

"Breathe through it." Alec instructed. "It'll only hurt for the first bit, then it's going to feel _soooo _good, okay?" Alec smiled, kissing him deeply. Jace break the kiss long enough to nod his agreement. Then continued kissing Alec to take his mind off the pain and soon it was all pleasure.

"How does it feel, Baby?" Alec whispered

"_Oh, it feels so great_!" He gasped, his voice husky with the pleasure Magnus was bringing him.

"Good, I'm _so _glad you like it." Alec smiles, brushing Jace's hair out of his face and lying so close that every part of their bodies were touching as Magnus continued to fill him with his length. "You do like it, right?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes, I like it. More than that, _I love it_. But your welcome to skip the 'I told you so' if you wouldn't mind." He grinned breathlessly as Magnus made it harder to speak.

"That's good. I want so much for you to enjoy this, Jace." Alec smiled as Jace took his beautiful face in his hands.

"I _am_ enjoying this, Alec. Now _stop talking_ _and_ _kiss me senseless_, okay Babe?" He groaned in pleasure. Alec complied and soon, Jace was panting with shallow breaths and moaning into Alec's mouth.

"Jace, whenever you're ready, I want your cum all over my body, okay?" Alec pleaded and Jace nodded emphatically.

"It will be _soon_." Jace whispered with a groan. "I'm so close!" He moaned as Alec's hand began stroking Jace, intensifying his pleasure from Magnus.

"Good, then don't hold back, alright?" Alec said, looking into his eyes. "I want you to simply _explode_ with your release, okay?"Jace nodded, unable to form words.

"Ohh, gosh! Alec, _I'm gonna cum_! Magnus_, _you're making me cum!" He said, pulsing as the pleasure finally overtook him. Magnus followed soon after. Jace was seeing white and when he finally came down from his high and open his eyes again he realized Alec had gotten his wish. He was _absolutely covered_ in Jace's release and grinning. Magnus brought a towel for Alec and a bottle of water for each of them. Then he sat down on the bed beside them. Jace grabbed Magnus's hand and held it while he said "Thank you, Magnus. Thank you_ so much_. That was absolutely wonderful."

Magnus smiled at Jace with a cocky grin. "I aim to please. Now, do you think _you_ can do for _Alec_ what I just did for you?" He asked.

Jace broke out into a big goofy grin. "With _pleasure_!" He said as he prepared for his turn to give, since all he had done thus far was receive. _Well, this should be fun! _He thought to himself, taking one last sip of water before the next round.


	5. Shopping for What You Need

Shopping for What you Need

"Alec? Come and help me carry all this crap, please. Ugh, that place was terribly disorganized! I have no idea how they are able to stay in business. I almost didn't find the Scorpios eyes. They were actually being kept in the _same jar_ as Elapid venom, if you can believe that! Apparently this particular shop keeper organizes his merchandise by _color_ of all things! I made him rinse the eyes off for me, having no idea whether it would have hindered the spell to bring them here still dripping in venom." Jace smirked, setting a rather large paper bag on the counter of Magnus's apartment.

Alec had already grabbed the other bag from him and was proceeding to remove several containers from it which looked like Chinese food cartons but actually contained things like Dragon wing powder and Imp tails. It was a frightening lot of bizarre ingredients mostly harvested from demons. Yet this was only the first shipment of ingredients Magnus had ordered. Jace still had to go shopping for herbs as well as for minerals and that wasn't even the hardest part. These ingredients would only accomplish the spells that would help Jace travel to the other dimensions. Nothing here would be able to help him in locating alternate versions of Jonathan Morgenstern.

They had determined that none of Sebastian's belongings would work for a tracking spell because he was a very different person than the type of Jonathan they were looking for. They couldn't even use Clary's DNA, because it was entirely possible that in some of the alternate dimensions, she had never been born. So it would seem that they needed the exact genetic material that had been responsible for Jonathan's conception. Which meant _somehow_ obtaining Jocelyn's DNA along with a very deceased Valentine. And their best bet was to obtain original DNA samples from _prior_ to Valentine's experiments, if it were possible. Since Jace had no idea how to accomplish such a phenomenon, it was time to clue in the only person who might be able to help him with this; Luke.

"Did you get a hold of him?" Alec asked.

"Yep, I'm meeting him at Taki's in twenty minutes, so I actually have to head out again. Wish me luck!" Jace said.

Alec scooped Jace up into a big hug, nearly suffocating him in the process. "Good luck!" He smiled. "And remember, if he yells at you, it isn't personal. This is a pretty radical idea of yours and you should be careful with how you explain it, okay? Everyone we know has been traumatized by Sebastian in one way or another and it's going to be hard for them to separate the concept the Sebastian we knew versus the Jonathan who should have been." Alec sighed, obviously worried.

"I know, I'll break the news gently, don't worry." Jace said and headed into the other room to thank Magnus before leaving. Magnus waved briefly, paying hardly any attention as he appeared to be up to his elbows in an Eluthied eye cluster. _Gross!_

"Jace, it's good to see you!" Luke said, rising form the table to shake his hand. "How's Clary? Jocelyn and I haven't seen too much of you both lately." Luke smiled.

"Yeah, it's intentional on her part actually. She says you two need this time to yourselves as newlyweds, so she's giving you your space." Jace smirked.

"Well, tell her she had better not stay away forever. I think her mom's starting to miss her quite a bit and I am too." He said, sipping away at his coffee. The waitress came by, so Jace ordered a coffee also, buying himself a few extra moments before breaking the news. "So, what did you want to talk about? I could tell on the phone that there's something on your mind. You sounded agitated. What's up?" Luke asked.

"Well Luke, in order to tell you, I sort of have to bring up a touchy subject. So, will you please bear with me while I dredge up old wounds? I promise there's a good reason for it." Jace began cautiously.

"Sure Jace, I trust your judgement. Spill your guts." He laughed.

"Okay, do you remember in Edom, after Clary ran Sebastian through with Heosophorus and the heavenly fire was purging him and for a moment he was simply Jonathan, not Sebastian?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course I do, for a brief second, I think we all had hopes that there was enough remaining of the boy he should have been that he might have survived the heavenly fire as you did. But sadly that was not what happened. Clary said that she had even seen his eyes change green." Luke said, with his own eyes looking moist.

"Okay good, now hang on to that picture of Jonathan for a moment. Remember when no one could find Clary and I because Sebastian had us living in a house of Valentine's that could travel from one dimension to another?" Jace asked, willing Luke to understand.

"Yes, that was how he evaded detection for so long." Luke nodded.

"And remember in Edom, how we saw a variation of Alicante, the way it had existed in their world, before it was destroyed? And how there had even been another Jonathan Shadowhunter in that world too?" Jace continued.

"Yes, yes, I think I have an idea where this is going now, spit it out Jace!" Luke said, his eyes lighting with an emotion somewhere between hope and sorrow.

"What if, there are dimensions where Valentine Morgenstern existed, married Jocelyn and had a son, but _never experimented on him_? What if, somewhere in this crazy mixed up universe is a world where Jonathan Morgenstern was born as an ordinary Shadowhunter child _not_ tainted by demon's blood and what if, I could bring him back here?" Jace asked, laying all his cards out on the table. Luke remained silent for a moment. Jace could feel that a part of him wanted to yell, wanted to tell him that he was crazy. But Jace wasn't the only man who had seen heartbreak in the eyes of the woman he loved, that fateful day in Edom.

"You would need a powerful warlock. And if you were even able to _get_ to another world in the first place, how would you _find_ him? And more importantly, wouldn't it be cruel to take him away from the people who care about him in his own world? I want Jocelyn and Clary to be happy. But is there a way to do this without any innocent people getting hurt?" Luke asked and Jace couldn't help but smile, glad that they were seemingly on the same page about all of this.

"Good questions. Magnus is on board, so that takes of the powerful warlock problem. And finding him is actually where you come in, which I will explain in a minute. As for taking him from his family, there are many ways around that. I will be screening any possible candidates thoroughly but what I will essentially be looking for is a Jonathan who has either been estranged from his family or maybe never knew them in the first place. If I can find the lone wolf type, who doesn't have anyone in his life, then maybe he would jump at the chance start over somewhere new. I know it's a long shot Luke but if it pans out, can you imagine what this would mean to the women we love?" Jace started to get excited by the thought of Clary, crying with joy, while Luke seemed to be thinking it over.

"Okay, what can I do to help?" Luke conceded and Jace breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need to find a way to get DNA samples of Jocelyn and Valentine from when they were young. Do you have anything that would have belonged to them and might still have their fingerprints or hair or blood on it?" Jace asked knowing that again this was a long shot.

"_Damn it!"_ Luke sighed "Well, believe it or not, Valentine's sample is actually the easier of the two. I still have my old stele from when we were Parabatai, and you should be able to get a print off of it because I obviously haven't used it since and he was _always_ borrowing it whenever he misplaced his own." He smiled at the memory before it quickly turned into a frown. "The tricky part is finding anything of Jocelyn's. Most of her belongings from those days were destroyed in the fire at Fairchild Manor. I suppose I could ask her if she still has anything from that time, but not without raising suspicion and there is _no way_ we can tell either of them this idea until we know how it's going to pan out." Luke thought for a while. "I guess I'm going scuba diving." He sighed finally.

"Come again?" Jace asked, puzzled.

"Jocelyn's old stele… you know the one that was briefly in Clary's possession? It's lying somewhere on the bottom of Lake Lyn right now. It would do quite nicely, I think. It's only a matter of finding it, provided it hasn't been stolen by a mermaid. And since it also has Clary's prints on it, you could simply get a hold of her current stele and get Magnus to create a spell that would allow us to use the one to find the other, drawing them to each other like magnets." Luke said as both of them grinned over the idea that this might not be quite as impossible as it had at first seemed.


	6. What the First World Holds

What the First World Holds

Thankfully, the tracking spell using Clary's stele had worked to aid Luke in finding Jocelyn's old one. Jace was relieved that it was Luke who had volunteered to do the diving, since Shadowhunters can't ingest the waters of Lake Lyn and as a werewolf, Luke was unaffected. He had successfully tracked and retrieved Jocelyn's stele from the lake bottom with no problems and they had then returned to Magnus's apartment thereafter through the portal Magnus made for them. They gave him Jocelyn's stele as well as the one of Luke's, both of which Magnus had no problems pulling prints from. He combined the two DNA samples along with several magical ingredients to make an elixir.

The way Jace was instructed to use it was by pouring it onto an ordinary tracking rune and it would work the same way as having something of Jonathan's to track him by. The only way it wouldn't work, was if the Jonathan in that world was using something to hide his whereabouts at the time, such as the inter-dimensional house Sebastian had used. An ordinary Jonathan should be very easy to find. Or so Magnus assured him.

The portal Jace would be using to travel to the other worlds was similar to a regular portal, except that instead of taking you to another place in our world, it would take you to another world that matched the picture in your mind's eye. So, if Jace wanted to go to another world similar to ours, with people he knew there, in search of another Jonathan, he just had to picture a world that would meet those criteria and he'd be transported there.

He had told Clary he would be away for a couple of days helping Alec and Magnus with a project of theirs, and assured her that no, that wasn't code for another threesome with them. He kept it as close to the truth as possible by saying that Magnus was working on a new and improved portal and needed an extra set of hands besides Alec's, which _was_ partially true.

Jace packed a day pack with food and water and money and weapons and other necessary supplies and bid Alec and Magnus and Luke goodbye. They wished him well. Then, he thought of a New York city similar to his own and a New York Institute within it and stepped through the portal. _This is it._ He thought, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>When he was able to get his bearings, he realized that the portal had dropped him in Central Park. <em>Fair enough, guess it can't take me right into an Institute, so it brought me here.<em> He thought, enjoying the fresh air and cool breeze on his cheeks. If it wasn't his imagination, he would say this other world seemed less polluted than the New York back home, but it was hard to be sure. At any rate, he had an odd feeling he just couldn't shake that something was drastically different here.

Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed as a tiny little red blur came barreling by and knocked him to the ground, winding him. He recovered his composure enough to realize what the red blur had been. It was Clary. Well, not _his_ Clary, but identical to her in every way. Except that she didn't have runes or scars. _Hmm, I suppose she's a mundane in this world._ He pondered. Clary must have been the last thing which he thought about as he stepped through the portal.

"How did you get over here so fast?" She asked, startling him from his thoughts.

"Clary, are you tackling strangers again? You know that's a good way to get sued, right?" Floated an eerily familiar voice a few steps back. Clary's head spun to look behind her so fast it almost popped off. At the same time, Jace looked up to see who was speaking to them. And in the next moment, all three of them… screamed.

"You're… him! He's you! But… _how_?" Clary squeaked.

"That's a fantastic question. Would you care to answer that? Because I know I can't, so I'm guessing that out of the two of us you must be the one with an explanation as to what the heck is going on here." Said the other Jace if that was even his name in this world.

"Sort of, I'm Jace Herondale, but I've gone by several other last names. I am actually visiting from another dimension for personal reasons, although I know how fucked up that must sound. I'm sorry it's the only explanation I've got." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, at unfortunately the exact time as the other Jace did.

"Okay, now that's creepy." Clary laughed nervously in response to their shared gesture. "But in spite of that, I think he's actually telling the truth. I think we oughta listen to him. What do you think?" She asked her Jace, differing to him for the final say.

"Yeah, for sure man. You seem alright, what with your gorgeous looks. And I know you must have a charming personality to top it off, am I right?" He smirked. Jace laughed.

"You better believe I do. Or at least, that's what my own Clary back home tells me." He smiled at the other Jace, not daring to dart a glance at the red head, lest he provoke this other world's Jace if he had a jealous streak.

"So, I'm Jace _Lightwood_, you said you're Jace Herondale? Does that mean your parents are still alive?" He asked with a spark of hope in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry to say that they died before I was born. I was saved from my mother's womb as she was dying. And I did go by Lightwood for a long time. I only recently found out I was a Herondale at all. But in my world I'm the last of the Herondale line, so I decided to take the name so it doesn't die out completely." He explained.

"Okay, well that explains that. My other question is how are you a Shadowhunter?" Jace Lightwood asked him, sounding bewildered. _Okay, so they do have Shadowhunters here, I guess that answers that question._

"I've always been one. How are the two of you mundies, and yet you know I'm a Shadowhunter?" He frowns.

"In this world, there was a Circle organization within the Clave that all of our parents were members of. They staged an uprising and a whole lot of Downworlders and some Shadowhunters died. After that, the Clave stripped everyone in the Circle of their marks, forcing them to live as mundanes. Of course they've kept an eye on them all over the years to make sure they haven't been causing any trouble, and most of them don't, nowadays. But the Clave still checks in with all of their children once in a while in the hopes that we wanna take up the mantle so to speak." He shakes his head as if the idea of being a Shadowhunter maybe frightens him.

"Okay, well in our world, it went a _little_ like that, but the Uprising was stopped by Jocelyn and Lucian and most of the Circle either ran or turned over on Valentine to get a lesser punishment. No one ended up exiled. Although Jocelyn did take Clary away and raise her as a mundane but she found out about the Shadow world when she was sixteen and so she's a Shadowhunter now too." Jace told them.

"_Just_ Clary? What happened to Jonathan?" This Clary asked, sounding upset. _Hallelujah, at least she knows who he is._

"You have a brother don't you? What's he like?" Jace returned, not wanting to field her own question just yet.

"What happened to Jonathan in your world and why won't you tell me?" She asked, obviously aware of his avoiding the question.

"It's a long story. And it's not a happy one. Are you sure you want to hear it?" He sighed.

They both nodded, so he told them Jonathan's story. He talked about Valentine's experiments and his bringing Jonathan up in secret as well as Jace. He talked about both of the times that Valentine faked his own death and how Jace himself was sent to live with the Lightwoods. He talked about all Jonathan had undergone at Valentine's hands and all the brainwashing he had endured. He talked about Jonathan resurfacing under the stolen identity of Sebastian Verlac. He talked about the Mortal War and Jonathan's first death. He talked about Lilith and the rune bond. He talked about the inter-dimensional house and Jonathan's sick obsession with Clary. He talked about the Infernal Cup and the Dark War and the Heavenly fire and he spoke of their adventures in Edom, ending with Clary running Heosophorus through Jonathan's chest.

By the time he was done talking, they were both in tears and Clary was in shock. It seemed, thankfully that in this world she had been blessed with a normal brother, whom it was evident that she loved dearly. Eventually they asked the other question he had been dreading. Why had he come here?

"Since the moment that Clary was faced with killing Sebastian, she hasn't been herself. She's always been so full of light but now it's like that light has been extinguished. He may have been a monster but he was the only brother she had. I'm looking for a world with a Jonathan who is much less of a monster but also has no family to miss him. I won't be staying here long now that I know your world doesn't qualify. But I need to figure out a way to sort out which worlds I've been to, in case this quest takes me a long time. Is there some defining characteristic your world has that I could use to identi… never mind, _I've got one._" He said as his eyes lighted on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Something he never thought he would see again. Not except for in the movies. Something he knew all of the people in _his_ New York would weep to see. Something adorning the beautiful skyline of _this_ world that no longer adorned his, he knew now where that odd feeling had come from when he'd first arrived. And as he gazed up at those two most beautiful towers, it was Jace's. Turn. To. Cry.


	7. What the Heck?

What the Heck?

After saying goodbye to the other Jace and Clary, Jace Herondale scattered Magnus's liquid Portal potion in a nearby doorway. And was pleased to find that walking through it sent him home, just as Magnus had said it would. Well, not home _precisely_ but to Magnus's loft back in his home world. Magnus, Alec and Luke were shocked to see him, because according to the clock, only a minute of time had passed while he'd been gone.

"Didn't it work?" Alec asked.

"Look at his face, it worked alright." Magnus laughed. "Now sit down and tell us all about it." They called Luke in from the other room, and Jace proceeded to tell the three about the other world.

"I tell you, it was so strange looking into my own face like that and to get a glimpse of what my life might have been like if I hadn't been a Shadowhunter. You know, Alec. This other Jace always lived with the Lightwoods. He was sent to them as a baby and he never even knew Valentine, let alone being raised by him. He's so much more light-hearted than I am. And I dunno, maybe that's why. Anyway, they are happy. And their Jonathan is a real brother to Clary. Jocelyn raised him right alongside with her and he's normal. He and Jace are friends. I'm telling you, the whole thing was so weird." He sighed, still trying to figure it all out.

"Yeah but it is progress. Now, not only do you have your first world to check off your list but you know a few things for certain now that we could only speculate on before. You know that there _are_ normal Jonathan's out there. You know that you don't spontaneously combust when you meet yourself. And you know that you know that my liquid Portals work so you can get home again, which is pretty important." Magnus grinned.

"You mean there was a chance of it not working?" Jace blustered and would have attacked Magnus if Luke didn't put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"A very slim chance Jace and it did work, so don't worry about it. Are you ready to try another world or do you need time to recuperate?" Magnus asked him.

"Give me fifteen minutes to have a coffee and a snack and then I'll try another one since it seems to work so well." He smiled.

And so, fifteen minutes later, Magnus had given Jace another liquid Portal and he was ready to head off into another world. He thought hard about Clary again, since that seemed to work so well the last time, and then he stepped through to find out what would await him this time.

* * *

><p>As he got his bearings, Jace immediately didn't like what he saw. In fact he loathed what he saw. <em>Remember Jace… that is not your Clary. Your Clary is at home and well. This is a different Clary, albeit a fucking crazy Clary by the looks of things.<em> He thought to himself. When he entered this other world, it seemed the Portal had dropped him in a bedroom. A bedroom where a very naked a far less innocent looking Clary was receiving oral pleasure from a very content looking _Jonathan_, not Jace. He also noticed she had far more runes all over her body. And about this time, she noticed him. _Oh shit._

"Jace?" She asked him, looking confused as well as flushed.

"Did you just fucking call me Jace, Sera?" This world's Jonathan asked. _What did he just call her?_

"No Jon, Jace is here, look!" She pointed over at Jace, looking excited by his presence.

"Holy shit! He _is_ here!" Jonathan grinned and walked over to Jace and then of all things, he _hugged _him. "About fucking time you showed up, I'm in agony how about you?" Jonathan asked. _What does he mean in agony? Oh gosh, does he expect me to have drugs or something?_

"Did you just come to see us or is something wrong? You don't look so good." The redhead, whose name might possibly not be Clary in this world asked. Jace didn't know what to say. These people didn't seem surprised that he would portal into their bedroom and yet it seemed they weren't exactly expecting him either. And they also hadn't made any sort of move to get dressed.

"Seraphina, something's wrong here. I don't feel better." Jonathan said. _So that's her name, Seraphina? Isn't that Valentine's mother? Oh gosh, they must be raised by Valentine. This could be very bad._ Jace realized.

"What do you mean Jon?" Seraphina asked him.

"I mean, Jace is here and yet, I don't feel better." Jonathan said, now glaring at Jace. He walked toward him and grabbed hold of his arm, pulling the sleeve up. _Shit, now it makes sense, he's looking for a rune. A rune that I don't have! _Jace panicked. "Who the fuck are you and why do you look like Jace?" Jonathan yelled.

_Ah hell!_

"Would you believe, I'm an alien and I abducted him?" Jace said, trying to be funny.

"No, I wouldn't believe that now tell me what the fuck is going on!" Jonathan glared at Jace.

"Alright, I will. But can you both please put some clothes on first?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, we can do that." Seraphina said, trying to smooth the waters. _This should be interesting. _Jace laughed to himself, wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into this time.

* * *

><p>"So, you come from another world?" Jonathan asked Jace for the third time.<p>

"Yup." Jace replied, trying not to lose his patience.

"A world in which I died?" Jonathan asked skeptically.

"Yep." Jace nodded, noting the irony.

"And _she_ killed me?" Jonathan smirked.

"Uh huh." Jace grinned, wondering what they both must think of that idea.

"But she feels bad about it?" Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"You bet." Jace smiled.

"And so you want to find another Jonathan from another world to replace the brother that she killed?" Seraphina asked.

"That's basically the gist of it, yeah." Jace said.

"Wow, dude, you're fucking whipped." Jonathan laughed.

"No, I just love her very much and I'd do anything for her." Jace defended.

"Well I hope that includes dying for her cuz this random world hopping shit is probably gonna get you killed bro." Jonathan pointed out. Which, Jace had known perfectly well when he started this was a real possibility.

"I would die for her, if I had to. But I am hoping it won't come down to that." Jace frowned.

"Yeah well, let's hope not. So, you say in your world her name is Clary, the fuck is that all about?" Jonathan looked confused.

"Is it short for Clarissa?" Seraphina asked.

_Smart girl, I guess they must have considered naming her Clary in this world too. _"Yeah it is." Jace told her.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Jonathan seemed peeved at her for knowing something he didn't.

"Mother told me her and Father used to fight about my name. She wanted to call me Clarissa and he wanted to call me Seraphina. Father won."

"Well, apparently he lost in his world." Jonathan chuckled.

"Umm, actually, in my world Jocelyn left Valentine when she was pregnant with Clary. Clary was raised as mundane until her teenage years. Jocelyn's actually married to Luke now, although you would most likely know him as Lucian Graymark?"

"What the fuck kind of woman marries her rapist?" Jonathan spat.

_Oh my, I didn't see that one coming._ Jace thinks. "Oh, umm wow, that never happened in our world. Luke's a decent guy in our world." Jace assured them.

"Well in _ours _he's a dirty Downworlder, so let's not talk about it." Jonathan frowned. _Uh oh, that doesn't sound good._

"Oh, there's still a Circle in your world huh?" Jace asked tentatively.

"Isn't there in yours? Jon, I don't know if we should be talking to this guy, I don't think he's loyal. Maybe we should just kill him?" Seraphina said, with a look on her face that Jace had never, ever, seen his Clary wear.

"Sera, we can't kill him, okay? He's Jace. He might be from a fucked up world that doesn't know what's good for them, but he's still Jace. I'm not gonna kill him." Jonathan reasoned.

"Fine then, _I_ will!" The next few seconds were a blur as Seraphina lunged at Jace and Jonathan grabbed her. While he was restraining her, Jace didn't wait around to see whose willpower would win out over the other. Instead, he quickly used their window to make a Portal and head for home.

"Sera, stop, Sera, calm down!" Jonathan soothed the beast as the Portal formed.

"I hereby render unconditional obedience to the Circle and its principles... I will be ready to risk my life at any time for the Circle, in order to preserve the purity of the bloodlines of Idris…." Jace heard her starting to recite The Circle's loyalty oath, as he left their world hoping never to return to the land of Crazytown, as he would forevermore refer to that place.

* * *

><p>When the Portal took him back to Magnus's loft this time, he didn't just waltz in like before. He collapsed on the ground, fighting to catch his breath and regain control of his sanity.<p>

"What happened, Jace?" Alec asked, rushing to his side.

"I was almost killed." He gasped.

"What, by whom?" Alec's eyes went wide.

"By Seraphina." He sighed.

"What's a Seraphina?" Magnus asked.

"Well in this world she goes by the name Clarissa." Jace shook his head to clear it.

"_Clary_ tried to kill you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, and you'll never guess who saved me." Jace smirked.

"Ooh, was it me?" Alec asked hopefully, he loved being the hero.

"Nope, it was Jonathan." Jace said, to which the other three nearly fell flat on their faces.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"What kind of world did you go to?" Magnus inquired.

"It would seem I ended up in a world where The Circle still exists and thrives with most of its original members plus their children and I'm guessing a whole lot more. I got the impression they may have even rivaled the Clave in power. Oh and did I mention the fact that when I walked in Jonathan and Seraphina were _having sex_? Or how about, the fact that their version of Jace, is Jonathan's Parabatai? And that the three of them were all raised together by Valentine and Jocelyn who are still together?

"Oh and they don't have a very high opinion on their version of you Luke. Aside from being a, and I quote 'dirty Downworlder' apparently in their world you raped Jocelyn? It was about the time I started defending you that Seraphina decided I needed to die and lunged at me with a dagger reciting the loyalty oath. If Jonathan hadn't held her back, I wouldn't have had time to make a Portal and it'd be one of you stuck world hopping trying to find her a new _Jace_!" He exclaimed all in one breath and fell back onto the couch and put a pillow over his head to block out the light in an attempt to fend off the stress headache he was getting.

"So I wasn't your Parabatai?" Alec asked.

"Seriously Alec, out of everything he just said, _that_ was the tidbit you decided was important?" Magnus sighed, ruffling Alec's hair. "Let's leave Jace alone to get some rest. I think he's had enough for a while."

"I can't believe I was a rapist." Luke muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

"You too Shaggy, let's go!" Magnus said, pulling Luke out the door as well.

"Where are you all going?" Jace asked sitting up.

"We're going to Taki's for lunch. Find a bed Jace, get some sleep. We'll be back later." Magnus smiled.

"Sleep does sound pretty good." Jace said to himself as they closed the door behind them.


End file.
